


血红的樱花

by Yamiyoru



Series: 同样的蓝天下 [1]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你是谁？为什么会知道我的名字？</p>
            </blockquote>





	血红的樱花

同样的蓝天下

佐伯克哉　御堂孝典　本多憲二　太一

血红的樱花

_克……哉……克哉…_

_你是谁？为什么会知道我的名字？_

。。。。。。

_你在哪里？这里好暗。_

_你真的--_

克--哥！

躺在树影下的男子被响亮又年轻的声音给拉回了现实。靠着高大的樱花树的白衣男子慢慢张开双眼，第一眼看到是一个身影印在自己细天蓝线条的白色外衣。稍微往左看，黑色的皮靴配着浅肤色的库管，温柔的黄昏的橘色外套更是带出主人的个性。带着睡意，漫步条地抬起头迎接那开朗，不遮掩的笑容，克哉的嘴角也轻轻的倔起，回送那夜中太阳。

‘怎么又在这睡觉？白天还好说，既然在多半的人都要入睡的时候。还是你把这当成床了？着凉了这么办？’

‘哈哈。。。既然让小我3岁的弟弟担心，真是丢脸。’

‘不要小看我。我好说也12岁了。很快就是个大人了。’

‘我很期待太一长大后会是一个怎样的大人。’边说边站了起来。累积在衣服上的花瓣随着位置的转变，优雅地飘往地面，完成它最后的旅程。伸直身子的克哉比太一高至少一个头。克哉不费力地两手温柔地把那小太阳抱在怀里，一手轻轻的把太一的头压在胸口，另一只微微的抚摸着那橘发，低声说到‘希望太一也跟现在一样是一个开朗，体贴，善解人意的大人。’

‘克哉哥。。你没事吧。’

感到太一感到不安，克哉双手抓着那较小的肩膀，像是拒绝似的又推开自己缠住的弟弟。‘没有事。只是想抱看太一长大了吗？’

‘蛤！什么啊！那用看的也看得出！’

‘哈哈哈。吓到你对不起啦。不早了。睡觉吧。你下星期有大考吧。现在病倒就不好玩了。不过是太一的话，一定没问题的，一定可以拿高分的。’

不知为何，太一停下了往大屋的脚步。一向很不保留，直率看着别人的太一却是低着头，根本看不到他的表情。

‘怎么了吗？’

我又说错了什么了吗？克哉问着自己。

‘太一。。’心里骂着自己，急忙地要道歉。不过，还没说出‘对不起’，话已被打断。

‘克哉哥，不要管我。现回房。谢啦。’

‘。。。。好。’ 这么被要求，克哉也不好再说什么，只好答应太一的要求。克哉便又转身回本屋，轻步地走向更深处的房间。

直到克哉已从乌黑的走廊离开了视线，太一才抬起头，眼眶含着泪，望着高高挂在那深蓝跟黑一样的夜空里的月亮。‘像你这种人才可能说得出这种轻飘的话。你一辈子都 _不会了解我的心情。_ ’拼了命阻止的眼泪还是随着脸廓流了下来，滴在那橘色外衣，染深了布料，慢慢地扩散开来。

_那时候我或许真的应该说对不起。_

_说了对不起，人的心声就这么轻易改变吗？已落地根深的种子就会被拔除吗？你真的-- -真的天真得好笑，克哉。。。哈哈。 真想看你天真无瑕的脸哭的样子。_

***

如克哉所说，太一的成绩不只是高分，还远远超越同期的考生。可以说是佐伯家族少见的骄傲。不过他的努力还是被更优秀的哥哥给掩盖过去。

克哉哥不管做什么都是整个樱之国的焦点。不光是书面，剑术和魔术的掌控都超前。容貌也是连旺盛的樱花也无法代替的一幅画。性格是更不用说，那不骄傲，对每人一律的稳重，善良态度是无人可挑的。无论从哪一面看，都是这国极稀有的一朵花。不可去沾染，不可能碰触得到的存在。

不管自己是多么地努力，多么地想让别人看到自己的努力。希望爸妈称赞我，希望你们也稍微看我一眼。我在这里啊。。。不过你们眼里只有克哉哥。

克哉哥也注意到你们对我的冷漠吧，所以才会老是找我吃饭，聊天，练习剑法，教我新的法术。努力扮演身为哥哥的他。也因为如此，我的努力更受藐视。在每个人的眼里，你永远是那个温柔，优秀的哥哥，而我是那个需要你保护，扶持的弟弟。我的努力一定在你之下。我的存在价值也只有活在你的影子里。

_克哉哥，你的温柔好残酷，好痛苦。好妒忌。。。好恨啊。_

***

樱之国，就如其名，是一个被樱花树给包满的土国。因为一年四季都属于春季的温态，也被称为春之国。而樱之国的真正由来是因为一年到尾，据天气所赐樱花都属于盛开的状态。樱花最茂盛的12月，更是把整个国土染得一片粉红，像是一片沾满着血的布铺盖着整个土地。可说是叹为观止，美得不自然，让人喘不过气来。

不过，现在的樱之国所享有的平静并不一直都是如此。那是靠着先前的光之子和夜之子的纠纷，他们的血所换来的。或许樱花的红是因为这片土地在哭泣。长年观望着死亡，吸收着他们的血至今，含着血的泪，染成粉红的花瓣来劝导后辈：已经够了。

到现今为止，那两个对立的存在也未达成和睦相处的形势。只是决定了各自所拥有的权力和掌控范围，各不犯各的。佐伯一族也是这残酷历史的种子。是光之子中身份地位最为着重的一族。以他们的立场，至今的平静是最好的状况，所以无论如何，一定要长久地保持下去。

刚升上族长的克哉却不希望只是如此。他一心认为就算是夜之子，也一样是活在这土地的孩子，为何要避开？一样望着同样的蓝天，踏在同样的地面，一定有一天可以不抱敌意地接受对方的。虽然，对家族的成员来说，这只是个野心，不实际, 是小孩子的梦。但是反正不管是哪样，对光之族都一样有利，所以各位还是放任克哉根据自己的方针继续。虽说如此，受人的指指点点难免还是会扩散在沉重的空气中。

_真是天真。年轻真好。什么都讲得出。_

为何不能直说呢？要在背后说呢？是担心吗？是顾虑到克哉的感受吗？

_怎么可能？当然是因为妒嫉。害怕你的胆量，敢碰触黑暗地带，想要接近夜之族，认同他们的可怕宽容。真是笑死我了。快点发觉。快点承认他人的真心啊，白痴。不过也不用急，快了，就快了，‘我’啊。_

***

 

_‘我’啊，不要发呆。就是在说你，吃饭也会睡着吧。_

_什么。才不会！不要当我是3岁小孩。_

_今天就对你宽容一点。_

_不要转话题！！_

_就今天，你不可以接近那里。_

_那里? 哪里？_

_就那-_

‘克哉族长！！’

‘克哉族长，不要睡觉。这些文件在今天之内一定要过目和印章。还有你刚才开始写的报告要写到几时。就几篇的报告。’

克哉这才注意到自己还在书房里。书桌上都是一堆高高的文件等等，一天之内看完根本就不可能。站在面前的年轻男子，从刚才开始就一直挖苦的青眼男子也注意到克哉失落的表情，叹了一口气。一口无奈的口气说到‘不要露出那种表情。再多一点就没了。’

‘多一点？’

_这叫多-一点吗？_

再一次看着桌上的文件，叠得比一个高大男子还高的不可能份量，心中的期望更是跌到湖底。房里其他帮忙整理的直属人员也一副想要抱怨的表情。看来又是另一个夜通车。

‘手不要停下来，族长。你们也是。就算停下来抱怨，工作也不会减少，只是在浪费时间。’

‘可是—’

‘不用可是。要抱怨，等真的努力过后再抱怨。只是看到事情一点不顺利，还没开始就放弃，真是丢脸。’

‘紀次还是老样子严厉又刻薄。哈哈。’看到房间的烦躁气氛，克哉笑着，希望能稍微软和每个人的情绪。

_为什么你还笑得出？都是你害的。真烦啊！_

克哉又开始写报告的手停了下来。这个声音。。。 _的确是我的错。我太自大了。而我却也只能说。。。_ ‘对不起’。说完，克哉低着头，紧紧咬着下唇，说不出第二句话。

房间顿时完全静了下来。本来又开始忙起来的人员都停下了在做的事，每个人被克哉的突如起来的一句‘对不起’给愣住。

_为什么要说对不起？对--_

‘对不起？’那响亮的心声被紀次的问话给打断。‘为什么对不起？不要跟我说是因为今天的工作绝对做不完就事先道歉吧。’ 

等着克哉的回答，但是克哉似乎没听到，还是沮丧的挂着头。

‘克哉，看着我。’

听到跟平时不同的叫法，克哉这才抬起了头，直视着双臂相叉，挺身站在声旁的纪次。那热锐的双眼从上往下盯着的眼神。并不是瞧不起，也不是自大，是自信。对某样，某种东西充满着信任的自信。

看到克哉确实有在听后，纪次才继续说到，‘你是我认同的族长。相信自己的能力，相信我能扶持你。不要这么轻易就说[对不起]这三个字。对不起不是补偿，只是逃避。跟着自己的理想前进是我对你的期望。我不会让你逃跑的。我会一直挡在你的后方，所以你只有往前走了。’一说完，纪次露出一张骄傲的笑脸， 仿佛是在告诉克哉- _我以你为荣。_ \- 

_我相信你做得到。这样的你就好。所以你也应该更信任我。_

纪次的简简单单几句话，很清澈地钻入克哉心头深处。像魔法般的，克哉之前的愧疚感就这样被打飞。房间里之前的沉重，尴尬气氛也慢慢的散开来。停下来的每人又开始自己份内的工作。跟几分钟前同样的工作，现在拿起来，轻了许多。

‘谢谢你。’

‘那还不写报告！！’ 

‘是！！哈哈。’

_不过。。真的很谢谢你。你听到了吗？_

***

过了个漫长的午夜，当初一味认为不可能的工作，在太阳开始疲惫时就很顺利地完成了。每个人都脸带笑容，对族长告辞后，纷纷离开了。今晚应该可以很轻松入睡。

克哉也很满意的伸了懒腰。喉咙深处松了口气。

‘今天也辛苦您了。’

‘今天也成茸你照顾了，纪次。真是太好了。我还以为会拖到半夜。’

‘的确。’ 纪次接着小笑了一下。‘不然赶不上太一少爷的成人宴会。’

‘啊！！！今天几号？！’听到这番话，克哉不禁的提升了声量问到。‘太一的生日！？’

我怎么会忘了呢？太一一定会生气的。我本来还想以这机会挽回我们之前的距离。

自从克哉当上族长后，每天忙碌到深夜为止才结束，有时连午休的时间都是种奢侈。就算如此，克哉感觉自己还是忽略了太一。就跟父亲大人和母亲大人一样。不过又不时感到太一好像不想见自己。在白忙之中抽空要和太一度过像以往边聊天边观赏樱花，但每次都被拒绝之外。

_仿佛就像是在躲避我。见到我后会有不好的事发生似的。_

那是几时开始的？工作开始忙碌起来的时候？克哉心中不断的问着自己，边和纪次踏出了书房，边责备自己的粗心，铁定是自己太忙了，就像今天把太一的生日给忘了一样。不过脑海的深处传来另一种想法。

其实从更早就开始了吧。那晚太一类似哭泣的场景清澈地浮现在脑海里。好像从那时候开始的。如果真是如此，那太一从。。。。

不能接下去。不希望跟弟弟之间只是如此。绝对不能承认。一想到或许，心开始抽痛打断了思考。停下了脚步，手不由地放在心胸，安抚自己。这时，耳边传来了谈话声。

_这是哪？好像是调理室。我怎么走到这里来。根本和太一的房间是反方向。_

正想往回走，耳边的悄悄细语中抓到一个极为熟悉的名字。自己的。。身体不由自主地往前，想要听的更清楚。自己的名字又不是第一次出现在别人的闲语中但是这不同。这种沉重是什么？

_不能停，不能过去。不能听。_

好多个‘不能’在心里打撞。不只是因为是偷听而是更黑暗的感觉。什么会被撕破的不安大力地敲在心房。是个警告。不可接近的警告。但是脚还是一步一步地往前。近一看，可看到是两个侍女在聊天。

_这时候应该是调理室最忙的时候。更何况，今晚也有太一的宴会，应该更忙得不可才对。为何只有两个侍女？_

‘真搞不懂太一少爷是在想什么，既然在宗亲面前说出那方话，让老爷愤怒得晕过去。’

_父亲大人昏倒了？！而且是因为太一？_

‘不过，人家也多少了解太一少爷为何如此下言。如果人家也有这么优秀的兄长，应该也不希望在自己的重要日子里也不受瞩目吧。克哉族长只要光是站着而已，整个房间里的目光都会聚总在他的身上，其他人肯本就不重要。’

‘说的也是。不过，就算如此，那种要求也太过分了。再怎么被埋没，克哉族长对太一少爷至今的栽培与付出是不可否认。既然要求克哉族长不要出席成人宴会，在别人眼里会被说成是忘恩负义的。’

_太一不要我参加宴会。。。。为什么？_

传到耳边的话一个比一个让震撼，更难接受。无法再听下去，思考也乱成一团。什么都不想，只想知道原因。也没注意到脚边不安的影子。不行了，在沉默下去会疯掉。

‘那是真的吗？’

背对着门的两个侍女被突如其来的问话吓得立刻转身，看到是自己之前在聊的人物。在那之上，一向面带笑容的族长更是与正站在此地的克哉截然不同，带着一种无法坦然回应的压迫感。

对着两个侍女的哑口无言，克哉更是着急。更是大声重复同样的话。看是随时要破口大骂了。纪次立刻制止。‘冷静点，克哉。是真或假，问本人，问太一少爷比较好。’

‘太一’两个字一被提到，克哉的心脏是大幅度地弹了一下。‘问太一。。。’

克哉的脸也抽痉似的，只有两眼放大地盯着此言的纪次。

_不要。不行。不可以问他。_

克哉顺手甩开了纪次的手，无视于心中的呐喊，转身朝太一的房间飞奔过去。

_你会后悔的。_

克哉毫不在乎大力的推开太一的房门，不过太一不在房里，只看到一个类似战场的极乱景象。被大力推开门大力的冲撞声惊吓到，正在埋头整理的几个侍女立刻抬起头，望着突来的客人。

‘这里又是什么回事？’

‘族长。这，这里。。。’最靠近门口的侍女低声回应，但是又有什么难于出言的理由，声音更是放低，对着同房的侍女们投向不安的眼光。没有人敢直视克哉，像是害怕着什么。

‘到底是怎样？！！’不知为何，还没搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，克哉已感到非常的急躁，已经无法控制自己的情绪。‘太一在那里？！’

是因为听到父亲昏倒的事？一心只想找到太一。想问他。问他为什么。

_那是真的吗？你不希望我参加是真的吗？为什么？是因为讨厌我？_

讨厌。。。被自己的心思打乱，克哉的胸口开始隐隐作痛。一手扶着门框，另一个抓着胸口。眼眶开始发热，视线被开始累积的泪水渐渐侵蚀，变得模糊不清。

‘不要胡思乱想。’眼泪正要流出时，纪次出现在克哉的身旁。二话不说，纪次拉着克哉离开。克哉也任由他，让无力的自己这样被拉走。

已离开太一的休室一大距离，纪次才停下急躁的脚步。他们已来到本屋中景色最好的位置。一眼放过去，远处排列的整整齐齐的樱花树展现在眼前。整座山扑满着樱花树，已疲倦的太阳正以这山为靠，投抱其中。本想说才没这闲情看风景，但克哉的目光始终离不开那座看不透的山。连纪次的沉重语气也移不开克哉的视线。

‘我在屋里感觉不到太一的气息。那应该是在外面。在外面的话，靠我不够。克哉大人，使用寻人术吧。’

‘不用了。’ 克哉毫不犹豫的答到。

‘不用了？那—’

纪次还没说完。克哉又毫不理睬地打断。‘在那座山里。’ 身体像是被什么控制住，眼神始终不离地盯着看，右手慢慢地举起，指着那座平静得可怕的山。

纪次的表情立刻变得僵硬。

‘那里！怎么可能！那里可是夜之族的所在处。万确不可进入。连小孩子都被警告过绝对不可闯入的地区。这可是关系到两立之间的共处问题，现在的和平。不可--。。’

想要安慰自己说不可能，但是克哉的表情是这么的肯定，这么明确的回答。

_一定在那里。相信我。_

‘没时间了。’ 克哉那极不安的眼神这才移到纪次身上。‘一定要找到太一。’

不能让克哉遇到任何危险，这是身为保护神的纪次的责任和义务。不过克哉的坚定神情，不是要求，更称不上是请求，是命令。现在自己应该为年轻的式主做的就只有一件。那就是指导。

‘这边。’纪次指示克哉前往禁区的方向。

***

太阳也应该还没下山才对，为什么会如此的暗？几乎跟夜晚没差别。克哉不禁抬头看着上方，头顶的花瓣是多么的茂盛，几乎没有让阳光透渗的意思。仿佛就是刻意要把光挡在外，把黑暗保留在内。

_不能留在这里。_

自从进入这座山后，一种隐隐逼人的预感促使着克哉离开。越是前进，越是可以感觉到这地方不欢迎两人。是敌人。不只纪次也如此感觉。这只让克哉更确定要找到太一不可。

一定要快点离开。好不安。每踏出一步，呼吸就越困难，身体好无力，连视线也开始无法集中。再前进下去，还没找到太一自己就先倒下也说不定。

为什么自己会如此确定太一在此地？这种从远方看都会感到害怕到甚至打冷汗的地方。好痛苦。好想尽快离开。真的要不行了。

_太一，你到底在哪？_

突然，在远处看到一个很熟悉的身影。只是一见到，又立刻消失。克哉立刻追上去。同样的情景重复了好几次，仿佛是在引导自己，又好像是在戏弄自己。正在想自己到底在干嘛，克哉被某样东西给绊倒，同时也隐隐约约听到空气中的散漫笑意。

‘好痛。。。’ 克哉可是跌得脸朝地。手臂有点擦伤，膝盖在叫痛。用着双臂挺起自己，眼角抓到一点桔色。‘太一！！’

太一就坐在离自己不远处。埋在膝盖里的头，不知是没听到，还是睡着了，没有抬起的趋向。

_该不是受伤了吧？_

克哉便不顾稍麻痹的身子，急忙地站起来。‘太一？’

太一还是没有动静。这时，克哉已站到太一的面前。瞧太一动也不动，克哉开始觉得不对劲。毕竟叫了这么多次，从外表又不像有受伤的痕迹，外衣还是一样清洁。正想伸手确认太一是否无恙。。。

_烦死了。不要碰我。_

同时，整片森林的空气立刻起了变化。充满着浓郁的敌意，怀恨，妒忌的腥味。纪次立刻催促克哉离开太一。不听劝告，克哉双手抓住太一的肩膀，尝试要这样把太一拉下山。一碰触到太一，太一整个人扑了过来，把克哉压倒在地。双手大力的插着克哉的脖子。

‘太。一。。放开。。。’ 克哉双手抓着太一的手腕，想推开。但是太一的力气异常的大，而且越来越大。气管要被压碎了。好痛苦。 眼泪不由地掉落。无法思考。耳边转来的声音模糊不清。

‘都叫你不要碰我！’太一大声地叫喊着。‘都是你的错！如果你不在就好了！’

那迷糊中，感觉到有一滴一滴的热异体打在脸上，不过无法确认。视线渐渐的变暗。要完全失去意识了。连说话的力气都没有，只能在心里呐喊着救我。

突然，掐着脖子的手大力的被扯开。呼吸立刻变得顺畅。克哉侧着身，双手握着脖子，又是咳着，又是大力吸气。视线才开始恢复。抬起无力的头，看到只是要让克哉要断气似的场景。一个整身黑的男子就是救了自己的人。带着黑皮手套的修长右臂高高举着太一，握着太一的脖子。这跟自己刚才的情景相同。太一痛苦的表情印在自己眼瞳里。

想要冲过去，却动弹不得。想喊出来，但声音像是倒吸回肚子似的，发不出任何音。不可以！放开他！心里这样哭叫着，身体却不听使唤。只是个旁观者，整个人只能呆坐在那里。脑袋是一团乱，好多声音，分不清楚了。太一的痛苦声。黑男子的笑声。另一个自己的笑声。。。

_就叫你不要来了。不会听。自作自受。哈哈。没用的‘我’啊。_

_救救太一。_

_。。。救他。。要杀了我，你的他？哈！不要。就这样让他死就好了。反正留着他也没用。_

_怎么可以。。_

_为什么不可以。_

_不可以！_

_动也动不了的你叫也没用。就这样，乖乖的看他死，跌入失去他的绝望，然后把主导权交给我。。。哈哈哈。_

怎么也叫不动的‘自己’在耳边冷酷的笑声。眼看太一的血色变淡，手放松，掉落。。。。。。给予最后的打击。

_不可以！_

在那黑衣男和太一之间，一道光爆开来。那黑衣男立刻松开了手，遮盖双眼。太一也朝地掉落，毫无意识地躺在那。

那道光顿时把那片森林像白天似照亮了几秒。对习惯了暗处的夜之族，是多么的刺眼。那道光老早已散去，但那黑衣男子很久才把手放了下来。一回神，他之前的猎物前有东西挡着。还瞪着他。

黑衣男清秀的脸孔立刻亮起个微笑。接着是从他喉咙发来的笑声。被眼前刚救起的男子瞪着是多么有趣，多么的可笑。他们就这样凝视着对方好长一段时间。那微笑的容貌终于打断了沉默。‘你这是在干吗？我可是救了你的恩人。既然现在这样袒护着他。你。。。该不是被虐狂吧？’表情始终是带着微笑，语气却明显说着‘变态’。

这方话是多么的讽刺但是无法反驳。这男子的每一句都是千真万确的事实。不是梦，太一脖子上的手痕，自己的脖子也还在发烫地隐隐作痛。就算如此。。。

‘那是我的错。’ 克哉挂着头，轻声地说到。

‘什么？’

可以感到上头的目光瞪着自己。不敢抬头看。克哉紧密着双眼，想要把一切拒绝在外。突然，手臂被大力拉了一下。双眼立刻张开，对方的乌黑目光充满着愤怒。

‘不要开玩笑了！你到底是哪里有问题，大少爷!’他生气地瞪着克哉，命令他回答。

克哉还是第一次这么粗鲁地被对待过，也第一次被如此责备，让他一时不知如何回答。

‘我就是知道！！’ 克哉大力想要甩开那手，只是这举动更激怒了对方。抓着手臂的力道反而增加。好痛—就算如此，也要继续说。‘我就是知道。我从一开始就知道太一不喜欢我。他讨厌我。我只是不想承认而已！！’

一说出口，在本屋不想承认的事实，那时的不安立刻转为痛苦，反弹回。身体开始颤抖。竟是这样，还是必须说下去。

‘我就是会读心术。我明明是光之族的人，但是我也会暗之术。不想听，但是周围的人的心思还是会统统都传入耳里，刻在心里。太一也一样。我很清楚他们是多么的瞧不起我，嫌我烦。但是只是没说出口--’

‘他还是说了出来。’黑衣男毫不留情地打断，下巴轻轻指示着身后的太一。

他的一句话是直接把克哉推下地狱，无限的黑暗里。无法挣脱的残酷寂寞感。这时才发觉另一个事实。

_他们迟早会说出口。_

看到克哉又低下了头，黑衣男心里也开始也嫌烦了。他松开抓着克哉的手，决定就放着不管离开好了。一松开，自己的衣袖却被克哉拉住，不让此人离开的意思。

‘放开。你想干吗？’

‘带。。。。’那声音小得听不到。

‘大声点。’

‘带我一起走。’

‘。。。。’

话一离开口中，克哉才深刻领悟到自己为何不能来到这里。为何自己会把不应该说的话全说给这男子听。

_他跟别人不同。我听不到他的心声。我想逃跑，逃到一个让我喘得过气的地方。这个人的身边的话。。。_

突然，克哉的身体被大力地撑起，进入他的怀抱里。耳边可以听到他轻声地说，‘要住我这，不便宜哦。’

一说完，克哉感觉到脖子一阵刺痛，血管被刺穿，血被这个男人吸取的声音。应该是感到害怕的事情，不过已经无所谓了。洁白的领子渐渐地被染红，比飘下的樱花更深的红。意识随着慢慢飘落的樱花变暗，就这样让这个人的黑暗支配自己，坠落到深渊吧。


End file.
